Silvani
Arcadians are humes from the Cestral Era that have traditionally inhabited the Veil Forest region. Despite the fact that it is a jungle, the wooded area is referred to as the Veil Forest. They seek to live in harmony with nature, away from the conflict of the other species, and see themselves as guardians of nature. Though extremely insular, they are known as excellent archers and botanists. They are also skilled beast tamers. Appearance They are slight and lithe, tending towards pale complexions, sandy hair and light eyes. Arcadians move about virtually undetected, often garbed in forest green or brown to blend into their surroundings. Their clothing is light and loose, due to the temperate climate. Both males and females can wear feathers in their hair, and males especially will sometimes wear face paint. They have excellent reflexes and eyesight. Ability As wardens of nature they are excellent archers & beast tamers, but their most dangerous gift is their ability to transfer their spirits into animals in an act called Sharing. This ability allows them to experience the wild, untamed energy of the animal, but those who Shared too frequently risked having the spirit of the beast burst out like a violent flame and take control during moments of stress. In spite of that, some Arcadians still sought increasingly vicious beasts in order to experience Sharing of ever greater intensity, often embracing the complete savagery of the animals and vanishing forever into the woods. History The Arcadian Nation is made of three factions formed from a contentious time called the Great Schism. 200 years ago, the tribes were a small, unified Arcadian community who lived in the hills and the edge of the woodlands. The leaders of the Arcadians were Oberon and Titania, who dealt with raids on their people and territorial conflicts in the region. It was the sage advice of Titania's sister, Mab, that they would not survive direct confrontation, and it was decided to abandon their original homelands and retreat deep into the jungle of the Veil Forest. Even then, outsiders would occasionally stumble in and relate to them the wars and tragedies still going on in the outside world. Eventually, two schools of thought prevailed: * that the Arcadians were right to withdraw themselves from the world's affairs, * or that war spreads like fire, and that they should go back into the world and work to make it better The misanthropic fae made exception for these humes who greatly respected nature, and gifted each of the leaders with three stones of power which confer upon their wearer powers centered on preservation and protection, as well as near-immortality. At some point soon after, Titania discovered Oberon's infidelity with her sister, Mab. Confronted by his wife, it was decided that Oberon and Mab would leave the jungle, since Oberon believed they could not seclude themselves forever while Titania wanted nothing more to do with other humes. Even though Mab supported Titania's position to withdraw from the world, the queen was still too angry at her sister's betrayal and banished her as well. When Oberon and Mab left, they each took with them the stones that were originally gifted upon them by the fae, as well as the followers that believed they should return to the world. At some point during their journey into exile, Oberon and Mab were separated. Oberon eventually finished crossing the desert with his group, while Mab's group ventured south, eventually settling in the marshes of the Ghastwood. Sylfas Sylfani make their home deep in the Veil Forest, building structures that both encircle the trunks of trees and hang from their branches. Their communities are built vertically in order to minimize their footprint as well as provide safety and an incredible view of their surroundings. Many of their villages have been hidden from the outside world for centuries, for few Sylfani leave their homes for the world outside the woods. They worship the Old Gods and protect the seed of the Veil Forest. As such, they take trespassers into their lands very seriously, with Wardens that patrol the forest astride great elks. They are ruled by Lady Titania. As the Arcadian High Queen, she wears the Green Stone set in the Blossom Crown, which allows her to hide the villages in the forest through illusion as well as shield them from magical scrutiny. She can also use its power of regeneration to make the jungle more hostile for trespassers. Solari Solarians are Sylfani that left or were cast out of the Veil Forest a long time ago, and have journeyed across the desert to the prairie highlands and built ziggurats to the sun gods. They stalk the savannah atop huge lions. The Solari are ruled by Lord Oberon. He wears the Red Stone set in a gold Ring of Fire, which allows him to bolster the spirit of his subjects: evoking hope, resisting despair, and providing warmth against the weariness of time, as well as control over fire. Visitors make pilgrimage to Solari temples to receive healing or refuge from their fire priests. Lethe Letheans are a lost tribe of Solari from the time of the Arcadian Schism. They worship the shade and have made their home in the mires and bogs of the Ghastwood, riding ferocious crocodiles. Letheans are ruled by Lady Mab. She wears the Blue Stone set in a simple pendant, which allows her the ability to see into the thoughts and memories of others, providing alacrity and clarity against befuddlement, as well as control over water. Diplomatic Relations Fae Due to their affinity for and longstanding history of protecting nature, they have developed a mutual respect with the fae, who have learned that not all humes are alike. Arcadians are viewed as the exception; they are suspicious of all other humes. Taurii There are minor tensions with the Taurii, who view themselves as the true guardians of the forest. The Arcadians have been the caretakers of the forest for much longer, however, and believe the Taurii take issue simply because the Arcadians are humes. Oni They see Oni as corruptions of nature. Notable Persons * Kiell - a master archer who can manifest a bow and arrows from spirit energy Category:Races Category:Hume